Daddy's Little Left Behind
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are constantly fighting, so much so their two children, Violet and Oliver have noticed. Violet soon grows sick of it and tells them her feelings. Will Troy stick by his little girl and his family, or will it all be too much?
1. Chapter 1

Violet Bolton sat on her bedroom floor, her hands clamped to her ears, trying to prevent the angry shouts from reaching her ears. It was then her baby brother Oliver, wandered in.

Violet's heart went out to him, he was only four. She scooped him up in her arms and held him tight, covering his ears and kissing his sandy flyaway hair.

'Why is Mommy and Daddy so mad?' Oliver asked her in his adorable baby voice.

'I don't know Olly' she replied.

'Don't they want to sleep?' he whispered.

'I'm sure they will. Mummy and Daddy just want to sort some stuff out first'

'Why do they got to be so loud?' Olly asked, looking up at her.

Violets eyes welled up,

'Because sometimes Ol, you have to be loud just to feel better, like when you cry, you scream don't you? Mummy and Daddy are like that'

'Are they hurting?'

'Yes, Ol, they're hurting'

'Do they got a plaster?'

A tear slid down Violet's cheek at her brother's innocence.

'No, not a plaster, Mummy and Daddy's hurt is deeper, it's inside, not like a scratch'

'Not like this?' Oliver asked, pulling his pyjama trouser leg up to reveal his scar.

He was so proud of it; he'd been in the oak tree in the garden and fell. He cried and cried until Violet had told him only little boys cry, big boys are proud of their scars and don't cry.

Violet smiled sadly,

'No Olly, not like that'

The shouting suddenly stopped and Violet held Oliver closer.

'See, I told you they'd get better' she whispered.

It was followed by a crash as something shattered against a wall. This was then answered by a loud bout of shouting.

'Maybe it hurts more than my leg did' Ol considered.

'Maybe, I think it's a different kind of hurt Ol, I think it might hurt a lot longer'

'Do we got to go to hospital?'

'No, not hospital, try and go to sleep Ol'

'Can I come in your bed?' he asked innocently.

'Just this once' Violet answered, smiling slightly, she picked him up and got into bed, wrapping the sheets around them both.

She felt him wriggle into her, his thumb in his mouth.

'Hey, wriggle bottom, lie still' she joked, poking his side.

She heard him giggle and soon after heard his breathing slow to signify his sleep.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, not bothering to drown out the shouts from downstairs. She caught the odd few words.

'So what Troy? You're just gonna walk away?'

'No I'm not gonna walk away!'

'Whatever, look at you!'

'Look at me! Look at you! You're the one-'

'Shh, the kids are asleep!'

Violet was consumed with rage as she looked at her innocent brother sleeping. She jumped up and ran to the top of the stairs.

'Don't worry about us! We've not been asleep for hours!' she yelled, slamming her bedroom door.

She noticed Oliver stir and quickly went to him, kissing his forehead,

'Shh, Ol, nothing to worry about, go to sleep'

Violet got in bed beside him and cuddled up close, it was then that the door opened. Violet's parents, Troy and Gabriella , walked in.

'Honey' Gabriella started, walking towards her daughter.

'Don't come near me, either of you' Violet warned.

'But sweetie-' Gabriella started, tears welling up her eyes.

'But sweetie what? What exactly do you want to say to me mum?' Violet asked angrily.

Gabriella could only drop her hand and looked at the floor.

Violet jumped out of the bed and stormed downstairs, both parents following close behind.

'Baby, I'm sorry we woke you, please honey' Gabriella attempted.

'Don't even try it Mum, I know what's going on, you think I'm stupid? You both don't have a fucking clue'

'VIOLET!' Troy shouted, 'Don't you dare speak like that!'

Violet laughed.

'Oh look at the filthy hypocrite, word of advice Dad, if you're going to shout at me for swearing, don't set the example ok!'

'How dare you-' Troy began, only to be cut off by Violet.

'Yes, how dare I! How dare I speak the truth! How dare I show the selfish both of you what your screaming and shouting is doing to me and Ol! How dare I cope and cope with it, for months, and then crack and shout at you! How very dare I!' she yelled.

Troy pointed his finger angrily at his daughter.

'You don't know anything, you're a kid Violet, you've no idea what's really going on'

'Yeah, a kid that knows her father and mother are on the brink of a divorce!'

Gabriella yelped, her baby girl, her poor baby girl.

'You've no idea the stress we're under' Troy said.

'The stress you're under! How about some home truths Dad! You wanna know exactly what your daughter's been doing for the past few months? I'll tell you! She's been comforting her little brother every night when he comes into her room crying because of the noise, answering his questions about why Mommy and Daddy are hurting. She's been sharing a bed with him for god knows how long, because he's too scared to go in his own bed. She's been going to school, laughing and joking, so no-one will know exactly what's going on at home! So none of them will know exactly how many times she's cried herself to sleep, feeling like the loneliest person in the world! That's what your daughter's been doing!'

For once, Troy was silent.

'And what's more, while you two are intent on ruining each other's lives, you've been destroying mine. Going out shopping? Nah, no time, who knows what might be going on at home, what if Olly needs me? Boys? No time to think about them, I've got my parents relationship to worry about. What's more, they don't want a girlfriend who takes her four year old brother everywhere because she's scared what will happen. School? I'm trying my hardest. My homework always gets done on time, although the teachers are questioning me on why it's not completely up to scratch as usual. I think to myself, how can I tell them I'm so pre-occupied with the screaming going on downstairs that it's a little hard to concentrate on Pythagoras' Theorem? Then I realise I can't, so I smile, say 'hormones' and promise to do better next time. Is that really the life you envisaged for your daughter?'

She was answered by a silence, both parents looking anywhere but her or each other.

Violet cleared her throat before continuing.

'Yesterday, we had to write a poem in English, something that made us feel strongly about it. I wrote the usual, stuff like global warming and such, but when I came home, I wrote the real poem. Do you wanna hear it?'

Troy and Gabriella couldn't bring themselves to answer.

_'__Cause__ when it gets too sad __I think thoughts that I know are bad __I close my eyes and I count to ten __Hope it__'__s over when I open them __I want the things that I had before __Like a __Spice Girls__poster on my bedroom door __I wish I could count to ten __Make everything __be wonderful again __I hope my Mu__m __And I hope my Dad __Would figure out why they get so mad __I hear them scream __I hear them fight __They say bad words that make me wanna cry __I close my eyes when I go to bed __And I dream of angels that make me smile __I feel better when I hear them say everything will be wonderful someday__Promises mean everything __When you're little and the world so big __I just don't understand __how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes __and tell me everyt__hing is wonderful now __I go to school and I run and play __I tell the kids that it's all ok __I laugh a lot so my friends won't know __When the bell rings that I just don't wanna go __I go to my room and I close my eyes __I make believe that I have a new life __I don't believe you when you say __Everything will be wonderful someday_

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now_

The tears streamed down Violet's face.

'LOOK AT ME!' she yelled.

Both parents' heads snapped up, their eyes locking with their daughter's.

They looked and they saw the baby they held lovingly that day in the hospital. They saw the toddler that had brought them so much joy. They saw the 8 year old, her beauty just blossoming. They saw the 10 year old, always a smile on her face, making them so proud. Now they saw the 14 year old, her face wet with tears, her eyes blinking furiously, trying to prevent anymore from falling, and it hurt.

It hurt that they themselves had hurt their daughter so much, that they were the ones that had got her in such a state.

'Violet?' said a small voice from the top of the stairs.

All three looked towards the voice and there stood Olly, his bunny clutched tight in his little fist, his face confused.

All three of their hearts went out to him. They all moved instantly towards him when Violet ran in front of them.

'No! You don't dare come near either of us! Stay away! You can keep us out of your circle of never-ending anger, me and Ol will be fine on our own, we've managed this far.'

With that she walked up the stairs, towards Olly, who had his arms out, waiting for her. She picked him and soothed him. As she walked towards her room, Olly said in a loud enough voice for his parents to hear,

'Are you hurting like Mommy and Daddy are hurting Violet?'

Violet turned to face her parents, her eyes holding a steely gaze that only softened when looking at Oliver,

'No, my hurting is a different kind of hurting Ol'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Violet, it's time for school' Gabriella said through the door.

It pained her that her only daughter could feel so much hurt inside of her. That her son could only be comforted by his sister, and not by herself. That her husband was cheating on her, and she was so worried about her children's future.

The door opened and out walked Oliver, Violet had obviously already got him dressed. He was still yawning though, his sandy blonde hair sticking up at the back.

'Hello sweetie' Gabriella said, kneeling down.

Oliver only looked at her, no hug or kiss, not even a smile.

Just as she was about to get up, tears already running down her face, her little boy asked,

'Where does it hurt mummy?'

'Everywhere, honey' she answered, stroking his cheek.

'Should me and Violet kiss it better?' he asked.

'No, but a cuddle would be nice?' she said, holding out her arms.

Olly climbed into them and hugged her.

Tears ran the usual course down Gabriella's face as she held her baby close. Over his shoulder, she saw her other baby, her baby girl look at them, combing her thick brown curls. Violet smiled a half smile. Gabriella returned it, it was a start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Troy, think about this, please! These are your children! Leaving them now will leave a mark on them forever. They'll always remember the day their Daddy left them. And no matter how many times anyone tells them it wasn't their fault, they'll still think it was theirs. Please don't leave us!' Gabriella pleaded.

Violet had allowed her mother to drop her and Olly off at school. The kisses on the cheek goodbye had stopped a while ago. Now Gabriella realised why, it would take time for her to regain Violet's trust. She watched them as her eldest, her beloved girl, guided her youngest through the puddles and the mud, taking care not to walk too fast as to tire him out, but not too slow to give him time to make a splash.

She'd grown up fast. So fast, and Gabriella knew she would never get that time back, she would never be able to take back the horrible things Violet had heard being shouted, the tears she had cried.

'I have to' Troy said bluntly.

'But why? Please, let's just go back to how we used to be, just us four, us against the world! A team!'

'You don't get it do you! I don't want to be a team! I don't want to be a part of this family! I need space!'

'You need space! You should try being me for a day! How is that being a father! You honest to God need help Troy!'

'I need help! I think you're the one that needs help here! Not me, I'm going to live my own life, the way I should be doing!' Troy yelled, slamming the car door and pulling away.

'You should be here with your wife and children!' she screamed after him.

She sank to the floor, head in hands, and her body shook with crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet knew as soon as she laid eyes upon her mother. She gripped Olly's hand tighter, practically dragging him towards the gate.

'Hello darlings, how was school?' Gabriella asked, avoiding her daughters questioning eyes.

'Good, I showed Mrs Collins my scar for show and tell, she said I was a big boy 'cause I don't cry anymore!' Olly said excitedly.

'That's my boy, how was your day Violet?' Gabriella asked, still not meeting her look.

'Better if you'd look at me' she responded coolly.

Gabriella took a deep breath and lifted her head.

Violet saw in her mother's eyes, a sense of sadness, a look of pain, and the fury, it surprised her that she could read so much from just a look.

Gabriella saw in her daughter's eyes, complete understanding. Violet knew without her having to explain anything.

Violet dragged her eyes away from her mother's and said to Oliver,

'Dora the Explorer should be on soon!'

Facing her mum again, she said,

'Wouldn't want to miss that!'

Gabriella laughed a grateful, relieved laugh and climbed into the driver's seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After settling Ol in front of the telly with Dora the Explorer and a satsuma to snack on, Violet made her way to her Mum's room.

Gently, she pushed open the door and looked around; it looked so empty without her Dad's things in it.

'I'm sorry Mum' she said simply.

'You've nothing to be sorry about sweetheart, none of this whatsoever is your fault'

'No, I don't mean for this, I mean for shouting last night, some of the things I said, well, I wish I hadn't have said them.' Violet answered.

'No, I'm glad you did' Gabriella responded, getting up from the bed, 'because otherwise I wouldn't have known how you truly felt, and it's good that I do, because now I can treat you as an adult, as you clearly are growing up.'

Violet smiled, 'I don't blame you for anything Mum, I want you to know that, I want you to know that Olly and me, we'll never blame you, just the man we call Dad.'

6 Months Later

'Happy Birthday dear Oliver, happy birthday to you!' Violet sang with Gabriella.

Oliver beamed up at the both of them, today was his fifth birthday. It was 6 o'clock at night, and so far, there was no call from Harry. This wasn't surprising as he hadn't seen or spoken to his children since he left, without even saying goodbye.

Olly insisted on cutting them a piece of cake himself. They were all surprisingly big, his the biggest of them all.

'Oh Ol, you'll get chocolate everywhere!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'Too late!' Violet said laughing, for it was all on Oliver's top and face, how it got smeared on his forehead was a mystery.

Late that night, when everyone was in bed, Violet laid there and stared up at the ceiling once again. The house was quiet for a change. It hurt Violet that her Dad hadn't bothered to contact her, she thought for the first couple of weeks he was just busy finding a new house or something, but the reality that he was never going to call soon hit her.

1 month on

Christmas was fast approaching and Violet wasn't sure what to get Olly. She decided to take a rare trip around the mall with her friends, only they couldn't make it. She ended up going alone.

As she wandered, she stopped outside a guitar shop, Olly had always wanted to play the guitar but his fingers were too little, it was too expensive anyway. As the day drew on, Violet saw several things she liked for Ol, and bought them, all with her own money. As she was headed for Starbucks, it was then that she saw him. Troy. Dad.

Slowly, she walked up to him, noticing as she did the bags under his eyes, the gaunt face and pallid skin tone. Nothing like the handsome man she used to know.

'Dad?' she asked tentatively.

Troy's head snapped up and he gazed at Violet.

'Vi' he said.

Violet just stood there, when Troy stood up to hug her, she stepped backwards.

'You think you can just leave for 7 months and then act like nothing's happened?' she snapped angrily.

'Violet, please, let me explain, please' Troy pleaded his daughter.

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? ****Yay**** or Nay?**** I think it'll most likely be a two-shot or a three-shot. I do need your help though. Answer these questions in your review and you'd be helping me out so much!**

**Should Troy...**

**A-Want to come back to his family?**

**B-Realise he loves Gabi but she doesn't take him back?**

**C-Introduce Violet to his girlfriend, revealing she's pregnant?**

**D-Do all of the above?**

**If you have any other suggestions I'd be glad to hear them! Like if you choose D but want to change another letter, ****anythings**** fine! ****Thankz****xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_'You think you can just leave for 7 months and then act like nothing's happened?' she snapped angrily._

_'Violet, please, let me explain, please' Troy pleaded his daughter._

Violet nodded, granting him permission.

'Let me get you a drink first, what do you want?' he asked.

'I don't want one' she snapped.

'You know you have to drink something, doctor's orders' Troy told her gently.

If Violet wasn't so thirsty, she would have snapped again, but he was right, it was the doctor's orders. From when she was very little, Violet had repeatedly become de-hydrated. This was a recurring problem and the doctor said if she didn't have a drink every two hours during the day, she'd collapse.

'Ok' she said, allowing him to lead her inside.

'You're favorite?' he asked smiling.

Violet nodded, he was still her dad, and he still had the ability to make her smile, even after all he'd done.

Troy handed her the drink and they walked out into the sunshine.

'Are you going to explain or what?' Violet said angrily after 5 minutes of silence.

'You're Mom and I, we're going through some problems' he told her.

'Went, went through some problems. We've not seen you in 7 months Dad, you can't still be having those problems if you never see us'

Troy sighed, 'I think I need to show you something to help you understand'

Violet hesitantly got into his car and let him drive her. They pulled up outside a school that looked vaguely familiar but Violet couldn't put her finger on it.

Troy pushed open the doors and led her down several corridors.

'How do you know where you're going?' she asked him.

'Excuse me!' said a voice.

Both father and daughter spun around and came face to face with Miss Darbus.

'Miss Darbus?' asked Troy.

'Troy Bolton?'

Troy nodded and grinned.

'Well, well, what a surprise, our basketball champion has returned!'

'Yeah, and I brought my daughter' he said, indicating Violet.

'I see you're still with Miss Montez then'

'How did you know?' Violet asked.

'You're the spitting image of your mother, your mother and father used to be in my class, they were forever canoodling in the back row'

Troy went red and Violet smiled, looking up at him.

'Well, off you go, I dare say you'll drop into the theatre before you leave? To grace us with your wonderful singing voice?'

Troy mumbled something incoherently and Violet laughed.

'My Dad? Singing?'

'Of course, he was the star of our winter musical, Twinkle Town, alongside your mother of course, they caused quite a sensation. In fact, I still have the video somewhere'

Violet couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing.

'Run along now, you'll be disturbing AP classes'

As they moved along, Violet said, 'She's scary'

Troy laughed, 'yeah, she hasn't changed'

'Where are you taking me?' she asked him.

'The wall of fame' he told her, rounding a corner.

Eventually they reached it and Troy pointed to a corner where a picture was hanging.

'I guess we're still the champions' he said.

'Of what?'

'You're mother and I, we were named East High's cutest couple, I guess no-one's compared since'

'I can't see it' Violet complained.

Troy jumped up and took it off the wall. It was true, even Violet could see it. They were holding hands and Gabriella was standing in front of Troy, his other hand was on her waist and he was leaning his chin on her shoulder.

'You were high school sweethearts?' Violet asked.

Troy nodded, 'we have been ever since'

Violet sensed a hint of sadness in his voice but before she could question it, he continued.

'I'm holding on to something that used to be there, but knowing I can never have it back. And I know love means never having to say you're sorry, but in this case, it needs a pretty big apology, but I can't, because whatever I say, it will never work. She trusted me, and I broke that trust. There's nothing I can do to get that back'

'You haven't even tried' Violet said.

'I have, I've tried so hard, so hard to think of something, but nothing works'

'You couldn't think of anything in 7 months?' Violet spat.

Troy didn't answer, only looked to the ceiling.

Violet grabbed the picture and copied it onto her phone, sending a picture message to her Mom.

Immediately Gabriella rang back.

'Where did you get the picture?' she demanded.

'I need you to come here' she said down the phone.

'Answer me Violet' Gabriella ordered.

'I'm at East High School, come quickly'

With that, she put the phone down.

'What are you doing?' Troy asked angrily.

Violet didn't answer, she just walked out, out to the front of the school, where she saw her mother's car pull up.

'Violet! Get in the car!' shouted her mother.

'No' Violet shot back.

Turning back inside, Gabriella had no choice but to follow her daughter.

She stopped short when she saw her estranged husband stood before her.

'What are you doing here?' she hissed.

'Don't look at me, she called you' he said, pointing at Violet.

Gabriella sighed,

'Look honey, I know it's hard for you, but you have to let us deal with this on our own, our way.'

Violet snorted.

'Uh, hello? You two can't sort anything out if you don't speak to each other, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find a certain video of my parents in a musical' she told them, shoving the picture in her mothers hands.

There was a short silence in which Gabriella looked at Troy with steely eyes, a gaze he couldn't meet with his own.

'How are you?' he asked to break the silence.

Gabriella didn't reply, she just glared at him, when he went to say something, she interrupted.

'I know I'm not completely over you. You still cross my mind several times a day, but with each one of those times, a feeling of contempt also passes through my heart. Maybe if this happens enough, my heart will become completely hardened to you, and I'll get to the point where you don't affect me anymore.'

'Is that what you really want?' he asked her.

'I didn't have a choice in the matter, you left and I had to deal with it, isn't that one of the things you said to me?' she snapped.

'Look Gabi, I never meant any of this, there wasn't even anyone else, I just needed-'

'What do you mean there wasn't anyone else?' she asked.

'Exactly that, I didn't leave you for anyone Gabs, how could I? You mean everything to me, I just needed space'

'If I meant everything to you, why would you leave me? You've been gone nearly a year! Pray explain!'

'At first yeah, I liked being on my own, but soon, it was like I wasn't there. You weren't there. I tried to come back but I knew you'd slam the door in my face'

'I'd have every right to' Gabriella commented.

'Of course you would! Of course, that's why I couldn't, because I knew how much I needed space, but then I thought, you might need space, so I left you alone for a while. It was only meant to be a short while, but weeks turned into months and it got so I couldn't come home, because I'd just made it worse'

'I didn't need space, I never needed space, I just needed you, I just needed your help'

Troy nodded, 'after a while, I realised that, and I even got so far as the drive, but I saw you through the window, it was Ol's birthday and you looked so happy, so I put the presents in the coal bunker with my new number, but I never got your call'

'We haven't used the coal bunker since before you left, we haven't seen them' she told him.

'But, we always play hunt the coal on his birthday' Troy whispered.

'Not this one, it didn't feel the same'

Troy shook his head,

'I've cocked everything up haven't I? I mean, look at us in that picture, I had it all, and I went and blew it'

Gabriella nodded her head, agreeing.

'Yeah, you lost everything, you wanna know how I really feel?'

Troy nodded, confirming it.

'Frustrated because I can't tell if what you say is real. Upset because we can't make it right. Sad because I need you day and night. Aggravated because you don't understand. Mad because I don't know how you feel. Disappointed because we can't be together, and furious with myself because I know still I'll love you forever.'

'Can we make it work then?' he asked her.

Gabriella shook her head and a tear slid down Troy's cheek.

'No, this time I'm keeping my heart, this time I'm gonna be strong for myself and my kids. They need me and I'm gonna be there for them no matter what. You're not going to break me again'

'I need you Brie, you and me, what can be better?'

'What can be better is if you'd never left in the first place!' she shouted.

Troy winced at her words.

'Can we at least be friends?'

'Let me ruin your life, let me break your heart, then I'll ask you why we can't be friends. Let me rip your world into little pieces, let me destroy who you thought you were, and then I'll ask if we can be friends.'

Troy didn't reply, he couldn't, what could he say to that?

'Once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached again. You have this fear that every person you start to fall for, is just going to break your heart again. And you're the cause of that. You have to let me go Troy, you have to let me leave, it's my turn now, and you've had yours'

'No Ella, no, please don't' Troy said, shaking his head, the tears slipping out.

Gabriella was shocked, she'd never seen Troy cry before, ever. Even when he fell off the roof and broke his arm, he never cried. Now her own face was wet with tears.

'How could you Troy? How could you make me love you so much, then not be there to return it? What do you do when the only person who can stop your tears, is the one making you cry?'

'I don't know, I don't know' he said to her.

'If you're gonna make me cry, at least be there to wipe away the tears' she wailed, her vision blurring.

'I just want someone to come up to me and kiss me and tell me that they're in love with me. I don't just want it though. I need it. I'm desperate for it. You left me without love, and I need it now more than I ever did'

'Then let me love you' Troy said, taking her hand.

'NO!' Gabriella yelled, 'You can't, we can't, you lost your chance, you made me watch you leave, well now it's your turn'

She spun on her heel and turned the corner, Troy chased after her. They both stopped at the sight of their daughter. She was stood in the middle of the hallway, looking nervous. Opening her mouth, she began softly, but her voice grew stronger as she grew more confident.

_Daddy __Daddy__ don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can__'t you see how much I need __you_

_Daddy __Daddy__ don't leave_

_Mommy__'s saying things she don't mean_

_She don'__t know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out__Father __listen_

_Tell him that he's got__ a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you__Now__ she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes __caus__e__ she's scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about eve__rything_

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe_

_And she says__Daddy __Daddy__ don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I ne__ed __you_

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don'__t have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) __save__ him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try h__ard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you__Please don'__t let him go (don't let him go)_

_I'm begg__ing you so (I'm begging you so)_

_There open his eyes_

_There __ain't__no__ more time_

_T__o tell him that I love him more_

_Than __anything in__ the world_

_I'm__ Daddy's little girl_

'You and Dad, you need to get back together, not just for our sakes, but for your own, you both love each other' she told her parents.

'It's not as easy as that Vi, and I just don't love your dad anymore' Gabriella said.

'Yes you do, else you wouldn't still be holding on to that picture' she said, indicating the photo.

Gabriella looked down, then back up at Troy.

Violet slowly backed away and out of sight, hoping it would turn out the way she hoped.

'I miss all the little things. Like you driving with your hand resting on my knee and the way we'd share a big gooey ice cream. But I especially miss the hot nights in those motel rooms when you were all around me, the taste, and the scent and the feel of you. And I'd fall asleep in his arms, with the sound of your heartbeat being the last thing I heard before going to sleep. I want those times back, but I don't want you to hurt me again, so we're doing it my way. You have to work, and hard. We're gonna go from the beginning, and work from there, you can move back in but for now you're sleeping in the spare room '.

Troy nodded eagerly, she was taking him back.

'You and me are inevitable, I guess I knew that from the beginning, you're all that makes me happy but if you break my heart again, I'll kill you.' She warned.

Troy smiled and went in to kiss her but Gabriella turned her cheek.

'We're going slow' she reminded him, and walked out to the car where Violet was waiting.

'Come on Vi, you can come with me, your father's following behind us' she said getting in.

Violet grinned and gave her Dad the thumbs up who returned it. Hopping into the car Violet realised it was all going to be alright.

She was going to have her family back.

**A/N**

**I really recommend that you listen to the song violet sang, it's 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J, even better, watch the video, it really gets to your heart. **

**Let me know what you think, I don't really think much to this chapter, who knows, if I have time I might re-write it but for it'll do. Review! XX**


End file.
